


Dear iJevin, Please Stop Absorbing Hypno

by cumphantom



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Long Mayoral Speeches, M/M, Public Sex, Slight getting caught but person doesn’t realize what was going on so it’s chill, Unconventional Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumphantom/pseuds/cumphantom
Summary: Meetings are boring.Your boyfriend fucking you is sexy.Wearing your boyfriend under your clothes at said meeting?That might be considered Slightly kinky.
Relationships: iJevin/Hypnotizd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Dear iJevin, Please Stop Absorbing Hypno

Was it rude to insert yourself into your friend? 

Maybe. Jevin didn’t think Hypno particularly cared about rudeness in this situation.

To any Hermit, such as the ones at the server meeting Hypno was currently attending, Hypno was dressed in his usual garb. Underneath a layer of clothing was a bit more unusual. Hypno didn’t often have Jevin underneath his clothing, and certainly never in public before. The two had been playing around, when Jevin suggested this.

Hypno hadn’t realized how hot it would make him. Literally, hot. You try wearing a living coat of slime underneath your clothes. Not to mention that Jevin had decided his diamond heart would make an excellent buttplug, and was currently moving it around inside Hypno. Hypno shifted again, trying to pay attention the Xisuma.

“The world border is currently at...” Xisuma babbled on. Hypno had lost track twenty minutes ago. Jevin had started vibrating against Hypno’s nipples. Hypno’s arousal increased with every moment, bringing on a rather embarrassing hard on. He looked around the room. Hermits were in various stages of paying attention. None were noticing Hypno.

He prayed the meeting would be over soon. 

Jevin didn’t care where the meeting was over or not. A glob of slime was beginning to wrap around Hypno’s cock. Hypno shuffled again, swiping Jevin away with his hand. Zedaoh chuckled a bit, and Hypno blushed when he realized what it must have looked like to an outsider, Hypno smacking his hard-on. Why couldn’t Xisuma finish so Hypno could finish?

“The next order of business is the current diamond stockpile and how it is affecting the Hermitcraft economy at large,” Xisuma proceeded to say. Jevin had decided to slide a tentacle down Hypno’s cock each word on every word spoken by Xisuma. It was the wrong time, but it felt so good. This entire situation felt so good. Hypno, teased by Jevin as Hermits unwittingly surrounded the duo. 

Jevin was great at guessing Hypno’s kinks to a tea, and had hit home on another. Even as Jevin increased the teasing, continuously playing with the top of Hypno’s penis, nothing more, Hyono began to force himself go stay still. Let Jev work for Hypno’s rearrangement of the diamond in his ass. It was so wrong yes it felt so right.

“The final order of business—“ passed through Hypno’s ears, making the man sit up quickly. He almost moaned at the feeling the diamond had as it moved. No matter. The would soon be, “—is a speech by our very own Mayor Scar.”

Hypno inhaled sharply. Jevin was massaging all over in a movement unmistakable as a laugh. Hypno was going to fuck Jevin until the slime couldn’t reform for a week when this was over. Scar’s speeches were notoriously long winded and difficult to follow, allowing for plenty of time for Hypno to suffer under Jevin’s torments.

“My fair hermits,” started Scar, and so started Jevin. It started off lightly, more vibrations on Hypno’s nipples. It peaked his already potent arousal, but didn’t have nearly so much affect as certain other things. Such as moving the diamond in Hypno’s ass even a little bit, based on how hard to hold back his hard-on grew. 

“...a Jellie Cat in every home is something I plan...” 

Nipples, and butt. Jevin was wiggling the heart around. Hypno closed his eyes for a moment, forgetting where he stood. He expected when he reopened opened them for it to have been a minute.

Scar hd already passed three points. “...even so, I was given the opportunity to collect a fair...“

Jevin warbled against Hypno, producing a sound similar to the tone Scar was making. Hypno tried to pat Jevin for that imitation, when he noticed, Jevin stopped his from moving. Hypno tried to wiggle, but Jevin compressed even more. There wouldn’t be an escape. 

Devs that was hot.

“...and before I go...“

Jevin started taking care of Hypno’s hard-on. By taking care of, he meant making it worse through practiced strokes. Up and down Hypno’s cock, coaxing more twitches and more frustration from Hypno. He just wanted this to end, the teasing and the humiliation. He also never wanted it to end.

“Thank you, Fair Citizens,” Hypno could move again, ready to run the restroom as soon as Scar could say... “You are all dismissed.”

Hypno bolted.

Panting, Hypno closed the door behind him. “Now Jev,” Hyono gasped, “I need more.”

Jevin didn’t respond verbally. He couldn’t in that state. Instead, he used actions.

Hypno groaned loudly now that he could as Jevin rubbed the diamond against Hypno’s prostate. This storage room would do, Hypno and Jevin needed privacy.

.

Scar smiled as he passed by and heard Hyono’s moans. He‘d have to thank Jevin for his generous mayoral donation later.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve lost my sanity and my ability to write.
> 
> Remind me to go back to Welscest after I stop obsessing over (and not writing) Kinktober prompts. 
> 
> Also maybe that Decked Out Beef/Cock-and-Ball-torturinator that would be hilarious to write.
> 
> Why am i still talking?


End file.
